


Firsts

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Northur Snapshots [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Insecurities, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Arthur and Nora share their first intimate moment with each other.





	Firsts

The lack of sexual contact for a little over two hundred years leaves a lot to be desired in the bedroom. It goes without saying that if Arthur is willing to provide, she won't turn him down, but Nora has a feeling her pre-war softness isn't something he will admire.

Obviously, she's not like the other Wasteland women. She's not all skinny muscle and cropped hair (although she's lost a little weight and gained some attractive toning to her legs), because she didn't grow up having to fight for her life. She hasn't been wrestling with Deathclaws since she was ten and she hasn't had to walk miles for water. Everything Nora had needed was always a right there. Clean water straight out of a tap, fresh, radiation-free food lined up on shelves and Codsworth to make her morning coffee. Her hips, breasts and backside are all considerably rounder than, say, Scribe Haylen's. Arthur has never seen her out of her regulation orange before and her curves don't show too much in that, with all of the buckles and armour pieces she wears. Now, she's worried he'll change his mind, that the drastic alteration in expectations of women over all that time will mean she's no longer sexy.

Nora hopes she's wrong.

It's going well so far, despite her doubts; Arthur is kissing her softly, one large hand cupping her cheek, the other resting on her waist. Nora sighs gently, opening her mouth when his tongue skims along her bottom lip. Even though they've kissed before, quite passionately, there's something about this that's different. He's taking his time because he can afford to. Nora doesn't have a patrol tomorrow and Arthur has cleared his morning schedule to allow him the benefit of a lie-in. He's planned for this and it touches her to know that, but it doesn't do anything for her nerves. What if she ends up disappointing him after he's gone to all the trouble?

Elder Maxson isn't quite as two dimensional as she'd assumed when they first met. He was a leader, a soldier in a foreign land assigned to the mammoth task of taking down the Institute and, in doing so, gaining the trust of the Commonwealth. Nora had been pleasantly surprised to find that he was just as compassionate as he was a capable Elder. Not that she ever thought he didn't have feelings, but she'd never expected him to be quite so complicated, nor as perceptive as he is.

That's proven when he pulls away slowly, causing a gasp of need to rise from her throat. He trails a fingertip down her cheek and says; "Is something wrong? You're hesitant."

"You're wearing too much," Nora says quickly, masking her insecurity.

"I suppose I am," Arthur chuckles softly.

He sheds his coat and folds it neatly over a chair in the corner of his bedroom. He doesn't stop there, instead pulling down the zip on his flight suit and tugging the material down to his waist. Nora eagerly awaits the exposure of his boxers, but it never comes. Her eyes trail from his sculpted abdomen, all the way up his broad chest and finally stopping when they meet his own icy blues. There's a smirk curling his lips upwards that makes her insides twitch and her underwear wet. Nora has a feeling he knows it, too.

"Nora, if you're just going to keep staring like I'm one of those pre-war public art displays..."

"Why did you stop?" she asks, her brows lifting in exaggerated curiosity. "I was enjoying the show."

"You drive a hard bargin..." he purrs, his voice taking on a such a deep and alluring tone that she nearly melts into the floor. "Perhaps you'll show me the same courtesy before I continue?"

Nora swallows, the guilt of chickening out now making her say; "You do it." She doesn't think she'll get further than her shoulders if she does it herself.

Nonetheless, Arthur closes the distance between them and reaches for the zip on her uniform jumpsuit. He's surprisingly tender, dragging the cool metal all the way down to where the serrated parting halts below her navel. She doesn't quite know what to do, instead standing as stiff as a board, waiting for him to reveal the body she isn't sure he's going to like.

Arthur seems to sense this tension, placing his hands on her waist and touching his lips to her forehead. "If you want to stop, we can," he says. "You don't have to do this."

For a moment, Nora panicks. "No, I want to!" She cries. "It's just... I haven't done this for... for quite a while."

"You know I'd never hurt you," he murmurs, trailing kisses down her cheek and jaw to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling softly.

At last, she relaxes and moans, closing her eyes as Arthur's lips move lower, beard rubbing against her jaw in the most delightful way. He peppers what little skin he can reach with hot, open-mouthed kisses before he peels the suit away from her shoulders. As soon as Nora's arms are free, her first instinct is to fold them over her chest, but Arthur grasps her wrists and she surrenders, allowing him to lower her hands to her sides.

"Beautiful," he praises and she blushes fiercely.

Maxson's fingertips skim along the outline of her waist and little goosebumps erupt on her flesh. He unclips her bra and slides it down her arms, and she feels her nipples pebble at the attention. She places her palms flat against his chest, taking the opportunity to lick and nibble his collarbone. She finds a sweet spot that has him moaning blissfully, a baritone noise of pure sexual desire that heats her up from the inside out. Blindly, he pushes her suit further down until he can't reach any lower, so Arthur kneels to unlace her boots and pulls them off. 

She doesn't feel like Cinderella for long; he tugs the rest of the material off her legs and she's conscious of her generous thighs and hips, but the Elder slides her knickers off before she can protest. He hooks one of her legs over his broad shoulders, large hands gripping her waist, and meets her gaze only momentarily before his tongue delves into her folds, beard scratching pleasantly against her thighs.

Nora gasps, her fingers tangling in his hair as she arches above him. Arthur is relentless, licking long stripes over her sex as she cries out and sucking her clit. He notices that she's sensitive, but he has no intention of teasing her, anyway. As he extends his thumb to rub the swollen bud, his tongue relents and he eases a finger into her tight entrance.

Nora only feels a brief sting of discomfort, an effect of going without this type of contact for so long, before her body grows used to the feel of his fingers. He watches her face to judge how comfortable she is as he adds another, pumping slowly. Soon, her hips roll against his hand and Arthur picks up the pace, the wet noises that sound throughout the room causing her cheeks to flame.

"Fuck! Don't stop, Arthur! Please!" Nora cries. The sensation of her orgasm building in her gut is one she's very much missed. Elder Maxson is very talented with both his hands and his mouth, able to make her shake after only half a minute of careful, deep stroking. He finds the spongey spot by curling his fingers upwards and her muscles tighten, crying his name with a string of obscenities and pleas before the dam bursts.

Stars explode behind Nora's eyes and her body bows as a high-pitched whine of pure bliss pierces the air. She tugs his hair and shakes, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly grateful to Arthur. He's willing to try to make this work, no matter how difficult she can sometimes be, or how many insecurities she harbors.

As Nora catches her breath and the tingling at her sex fades, she releases his hair and lowers her leg. Arthur rises and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I could watch you come all day," he smirks.

Nora blushes and grips the suit that's bunched around his waist, yanking it down his legs as quickly as the tight material will allow. It's sticking to his clammy skin and makes a sound like tongues lavishing warm flesh as a result and she's aroused again just listening to it.

Arthur's having no problems in that pursuit, either; he's achingly hard, his member straining against his boxers as Nora unties his boot laces. He toes out of them and allows her to strip him completely, but when she's about to stand and undoubtedly wait for him to take the lead, she happens to notice she's at eye level with the bulge in his boxers.

Nora's tongue darts out to moisten her lip and she glances up at Arthur for permission to continue. He fists a hand in her hair and so she takes this as encouragement, hooking her fingers into the waistband and pulling them down. The sight she's met with is certainly impressive.

"Christ, Arthur," she says. "What in the hell do you eat?"

The young man chuckles. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm told."

She raises an eyebrow doubtfully. "I don't quite believe that," she says before licking the drops of precum from the head of his cock.

Arthur groans softly as she takes his head into her mouth, sucking the tip as one of her hands strokes the base. He rocks his hips gently, eyes closed and lips parted as he combes through her hair. Nora spends a long while suckling and licking his head, tasting him, wanting his delicious musky scent and flavour to become a part of her, seared into every inch of her skin. He doesn't grip her head, nor does he force her to take his cock deeper, letting Nora go further down at her own pace. He could stand like this forever, unbearably aroused while she sucks him. He's beginning to lose control, but he doesn't want this to be over before it's really begun. He's already so hard that his thighs twitch and his muscles tighten, so he only allows her to enduldge him for a few moments longer before he gently grips her chin and pulls his cock from between her lips.

"Bed?" he asks, the power of speech evading him temporarily.

Nora nods, but gives a yelp of surprise when Arthur picks her up and carries her the short distance to his bed. He places her down on the mattress as though she's made of porcelain and he's afraid she'll shatter, or perhaps that she'll disappear and leave only a sweet ghost of a memory in her wake. He's told her that she's beautiful before. He's told her that she's caring, perceptive, efficient and that he'd hate more than anyone else to find her lifeless corpse (she took that as a compliment), but only now does Arthur mutter "I love you" against her lips before lowering his body over hers and kissing her deeply. He's just barely left her enough room to breathe, pinned beneath him, but she wants him so badly that she wraps her arms around his back and pulls him closer.

Nora will admit to being excited; her high-pitched moans and gasps as Arthur nips her lip and their kiss becomes messier are proof enough of that.

"Please..." she begs between the frantic sealing of their mouths. "Arthur, please..."

She grips a handful of his dark hair, nails biting into his broad shoulders as he lines himself up. She's so aroused that it only takes one roll of his sturdy hips before he's fully seated within her. Nora's head falls back against the pillows and her eyes flutter closed, a long sigh of bliss forcing its way up her throat. Arthur buries his head in the crook of her neck, finding the clarity of thought through the fog of pleasure to start slow, pelvis rocking gently as he listens to her heady groans. He loves the way she tugs his hair and wraps her legs around him, holding him close so that she can feel all of him.

Just then, she does something around his shaft, her walls squeezing him tightly, rhythmically, and he grunts in pleasure. "Again," he begs and she complies, pulling loud moans from his lips. Arthur begins to move faster, his skin slick with sweat beneath Nora's hands. She admires the flexing of his bulging muscles and begins to buck upwards, ensuring his tense lower abdomen rubs against her oversensitive clit.

"Fuck, Arthur..." she breathes, scratching red half-moons into his back as she catches her bottom lip between her teeth, hard enough to draw blood. A curl of his dark hair drops forward and sticks to the sheen of sweat against his forehead. He looks so hot that her chest nearly bursts just thinking about how gorgeous he is.

By now, they're trembling against each other, so close to a climax that Nora's mouth hangs open as she cries out and Arthur grunts desperately, barking out moans of raw pleasure.

"Ah, ah, yes!" Nora gasps raggedly, her eyes screwed shut as she claws at his back. "So close, Arthur!"

The Elder grips her hip and entwines his other hand through her hair, using this leverage to firmly control the rhythm. "Come for me, Nora..." he growls. "I've got you. Let me take care of you..."

Those words send a surge of electricity through her body. To know that he cares for her is enough to make her come, feeling so safe and secure that she just lets go, allows him to make her feel good because he's the first person she's trusted like this after Nate. Nora didnt think she'd ever be able to move on, to love the way she'd loved her husband, but Arthur has proved her wrong. As she shudders and groans airily, her walls tightening blissfully around him, she utters that she loves him and Arthur spills his hot seed inside her. His muscles tighten and his hips snap against hers sporadically as he thrusts through his orgasm.

After they're both spent, he collapses onto her chest, breathing hard, his beard coarse against the soft skin of her chest. Nora sighs contentedly and yawns, worn out by the vigorous activity. She's awash with so many emotions; gratitude, happiness, relaxation, safety. She could lie like this forever.

"I'm pleased you decided to do this with me," Arthur suddenly murmurs. "I... Understand it must have been difficult."

Nora strokes her fingers through his hair. "Just because I miss Nate, that doesn't mean I can't love you."

Maxson gives a thoughtful hum and says; "I suppose, although it hasn't escaped my notice that you don't sleep well. I assumed it might have been too soon, if what happened in the Vault is still so fresh in your memory."

"It's still painful to think about," she says with a sigh. "But I'm getting through it, hating myself a little less each day."

"It wasn't your fault."

Nora stares up at the ceiling and absentmindedly thumbs the sensitive skin behind his ear, causing him to moan lightly. "When you're a mother and a wife," she begins, "you don't think like that. As far as I was concerned, I'd failed to protect my baby and my husband - the kind and courageous soldier - didn't survive. Yet I did. I wasn't a killer," she explains. "I was a lawyer. I helped put people behind bars with nothing but the power of speech..." Arthur can tell what's coming. He's glad she's at last opening up about the way she feels, but it hurts him to hear her say; "It should have been me."

"No, it shouldn't," Arthur says firmly, rising to rest his forehead against hers and cup her cheek. "You survived in a world that was completely alien to you. You found the Brotherhood and made the right choice."

Nora cracks a smile. "You would say that."

His electric blue eyes hold a passion that she finds simply endearing. "I'm glad you lived. I'm glad to have met you, to have fallen in love with you and to have received your love in return."

She kisses him then, partially to shut him up, but also to show him that she feels the same way. This intimacy is something she's craved for so long and the warmth that Arthur gives out as he's pressed against her is soothing and so wonderful, she never wants him to put clothes on again. Nora just wants to stay like that with him forever.

After a little while, Arthur lays down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to his muscled chest. "Sleep," he mutters, kissing her forehead. "I'm having that lie-in tomorrow for a reason."

Nora blushes. She doesn't know how long Arthur intends to wait, but she can already feel something suspiciously hard against her belly.


End file.
